


This. Is Christmas

by writersmuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas baking, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One-Shot, adrienette - Freeform, gingerbread men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersmuse/pseuds/writersmuse
Summary: “Then, two teaspoons of salt.”Adrien knew this. After being the boyfriend of a certified baker for a year, he was pretty sure he knew how to make gingerbread cookies.Marinette glanced at the bowl of salt. Wait- theWait, bowl of salt?Marinette’s eyes widened as she grabbed the salt from Adrien’s hand. “Adrien! I said teaspoons of salt, not two cups!”Okay, so maybe he didn’t know this.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	This. Is Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey jolly users,  
> It's the month of December! Meaning lots of Christmas spirit! Therefore, I'm coming out with my first short Christmas fic!  
> Please expect another on the 18th of December which is a longer fic.
> 
> Thanks a lot to my beta-readers: @labyrinthofchaos, @MarinettesBFF and  
> @Z_IsInThe_Zone

"And then you fold the dry ingredients into the wet ingredients. Make sure you're gentle, though," Marinette instructed as she traced the words in her open cookbook.

Adrien worked his wrist as he mixed the ingredients, not so gently…

“I- okay,” Marinette sighed, “Then, two teaspoons of salt.” 

Adrien knew this. After being the boyfriend of a certified baker for a year, he was pretty sure he knew how to make gingerbread cookies.

Marinette glanced at the bowl of salt. Wait- the  _ bowl  _ of salt?

Marinette’s eyes widened as she grabbed the salt from Adrien’s hand. “Adrien! I said teaspoons of salt, not two cups!” 

Okay, so maybe he didn’t know this.

\-----------

Marinette giggled. “Um, Adrien?” 

He looked up at her with confusion etched across his face as to why she stopped him. 

“You might want to read the recipe first,” she shrugged and bit her lip to try and suppress her laughter. “Just a suggestion, though, because after all, you’re the master baker.” 

Adrien rolled his eyes at her, grip tightening on the measuring cup. “Yeah, of course. I was just testing you. Y’know, to see if you were paying attention.” 

“Mhm, right.”

“Oh, look at that.” He pointed at the cookbook. “Turns out you don’t need as much salt as you do flour.”

“Crazy, right?” she took the 1 cup scoop from him, still not entirely trusting him not to use it, and tossed it into the sink with their piling dishes.

Marinette took her spot next to him again, back resting against the side of the counter while she supervised his work. Adrien successfully added the salt and moved to add the baking soda, but he picked up the baking powder instead. 

“Nope.” 

Adrien looked at her, his hand hovering over the next jar in line on the counter, and raised his eyebrow in question.

She shook her head, “Nope.”

Moving his hand to hover over the last jar, he wiggled his eyebrows at her. 

She laughed at his antics, “Yep.” 

Marinette set off around the kitchen, grabbing different ingredients and tools and setting them by the stove as Adrien held the bowl against his lower chest, trying his best to lightly fold the batter. She manoeuvred behind him and took sheet pans out of the oven, preheating it after everything was out.

“Does this look okay?” he asked. 

Marinette glanced over at his bowl and nodded, “Yep, perfect! I set out the cookie cutters, so you can just carve them out; sound good?” 

He nodded.

"I’m gonna start making the frosting. Let me know if you need any help!” She smiled as she whisked and measured.

“Yes, ma’am!” Adrien grinned as he dug the cookie cutters into the batter.

And just like that, the pair continued their tasks. Within a few minutes, gingerbread men were baking away, and Marinette was scooping frosting into a set of piping bags. 

“And they’re in the oven!” He called out to Marinette.

“Good job!” She smiled as she gave him a high-five. Flour exploded everywhere, coating their kitchen in white dust as their hands collided.

They both looked around at the state, having not moved positions.

They both let out a low groan.

“Alright, that’s fine.” She sighed as she backed away from the mess. “Just a little more cleaning to do”

He nodded in agreement. “What’s next?” 

“We need food dye, wanna grab it?” She said, more like a statement than a question.

He opened the cupboard. “Which one’s that?” he said as his eyes scanned the many selections of toppings.

“The one that says food dye?” She scoffed as she walked over to him, grabbing the tray of dye and pointing to the label “ D-Y-E”

“I know how to read, Mari” A huge goofy grin was plastered to his face. Marinette’s stomach fluttered.

“You coulda fooled me.” She shrugged and grabbed a spatula from the giant mason jar holding a bunch of other baking tools and hit his wrist with it. She giggled at his dramatic display of dropping the box to seize his wrist, throwing it into the air, face pinched in mock pain and dread. Wedging her body between his and the counter, she shoved him out of the way to get the bowl of dry ingredients and poured it into the wet ingredients she had already expertly whipped together. She turned to Adrien and offered him the spatula. “You wanna use your three brain cells and fold the dough together?”

With his mouth fallen open at her words, he grabbed the spatula with some attitude and said, “How could you say that to me?” He began to stir the dough, flinging most of the flour out of the bowl and onto the counter. “I thought we agreed I had at least five more brain cells than you?”

She scoffed, “We did, or you did?”

“We definitely did!” he accused her as he whisked the batter.

“I don’t know about that one, buddy.” she snickered as she scooped the flour off the table to make herself useful.

“Buddy? Are you seriously sending me into the friend zone after  _ all _ this time?” he gasped as he continued his rebuttal. 

She shook her head, “You’re absolutely ridiculous.” 

\--------

Marinette dusted her hands off onto her Christmas styled apron, “Alright! I’m guessing you’ve never frosted cookies before?” 

He shook his head, “But I’m getting a feeling that it’s a lot harder than mixing ingredients.” 

“Right you are, but that doesn’t mean we can’t give it a shot” 

Handing him a piping bag, Marinette grabbed a clean plate and placed it between them on the counter before reaching for a bag of her own. Carefully, she twisted the end of her piping bag closed, squeezing the frosting out in a straight line. “The trick to frosting cupcakes,” she said, “is to keep the pressure even while you’re squeezing the icing out of the bag. That way, it doesn’t spill out too quickly.” She passed the plate to him. “Now you try.”

Adrien copied her previous movements, twisting the end and keeping pressure on the top of the bag.

“Yeah, that’s it!” She smiled. “Keep that going”

“Of course that’s it, didn’t you know I was a master baker back in the day?” 

Marinette rolled her eyes and hip-checked him slightly to the right so she could reach the other bowl she had taken out earlier.

Marinette invaded his space, so Adrien took it upon himself to make this a little more… exciting. Adrien took a bit of flour from the scoop he’d just taken and smooshed it onto her cheek. Marinette let out a gasp and glared at him, having to look up now that he’s had yet another growth spurt. His trouble-maker grin is plastered to his face and she can’t help the smile that spread across her face. She grabbed an egg off the counter and held it up as a threat. “You better watch yourself, Agreste.”

“You wouldn’t; a baker wasting food? It’s unheard of.” He took a few steps back, just in case.

“Oh.” She turned back around and cracked the egg into the bowl.

_ Phew. _

After cracking the final egg, Marinette took her hand and smeared it across his cheek, “I guess I’m making history, then!”

“Marinette!” He whined, “That’s so… gross!” He looked utterly betrayed.

“Not so fun when you’re on the receiving end, huh?” 

Adrien just grumbled behind her. “She asks me to help and how am I repaid? unborn chicken on my face. Disgusting.”

Marinette giggled and moved back to stand next to him. She jabbed him lightly in the ribs, ducking her head to try and catch his eyes. His lips are still pouting and he looks grumpy, but his eyes are soft, so she knows he’s not truly mad at her. “Still love me, Adrien?” 

“Hmph”

“I’ll take that as a yes” she giggled as she kissed his cheek.

“Ugh, egg!” she cried.

“HAHAHA”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little fluff piece, you can always check out my page for more content!
> 
> Another special thanks to @labyrinthofchaos, @MarinettesBFF and @Z_IsInThe_Zone


End file.
